


Hybrid's Heart

by Sadylovespie



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Elf, F/M, Immortals, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Paranormal, Romance, Werewolf, Witch - Freeform, dragon - Freeform, faery, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadylovespie/pseuds/Sadylovespie
Summary: Supernatural beings fear her. None know her true name, wouldn't dare speak it even if they had. "Soul Reaper," they say, fear in their tones. The infamous assassin, a warrior sent from the Angels, although most believe her to be the Devil.Sharlieka Roxburge more than earned her reputation. She is a cold-blooded killer, a feared hybrid and the dreaded Soul Reaper, a fate given to her when she was eighteen. But then again, many things happened when she was eighteen. She had also met the love of her life. Vincent. The only one who has ever seen anything other than her fearsome powers.Vincent Blackstone stumbled across the girl in the streets of Scotland so long ago, and he changed her into a Vampire to save her from death. Over the centuries he's kept his love hidden. And then Shar leaves one day, leaving him alone with his cold existence.Centuries later, Shar shows up to save Vincent, her only love. But things have changed. Shar isn't the girl she was, now she is a borderline insane killer, stumbling over the line between good and evil.Vincent is the only one who can save her from the darkness of her soul, from the beast within. The only question is...Will he want to?





	Hybrid's Heart

_**From the journal of Sharlieka Roxburg** _

_**I have always been curious as to what my death would be. Would I go down in flames or would I be encased in ice? Is there even a thing capable of killing me? Could I end myself and would I ever want to?** _

_**None of those are important questions. The question that I dare not ask is, where does one go after death? Is there a heaven or am I destined to hell? I've seen both, but will I end up there?** _

_**Or will I be trapped in the Void?** _

_Eden_ _,_ _Scotland_  
_June_ _13th, 1500_

Sharlieka sat there in shock as she absorbed what her mother had just told her. "You are saying that you are an Angel and my father is not only a Demon, but Lucifer himself. He supposedly seduced you and got you flung from Heaven when you got with child. A child that just so happens to be me."

Her mother sat there and nodded. Then she added, "Tomorrow is your eighteenth birthday. That is the day that you will get your Angel and Demon powers. Also, because of that, you cannot see Taylor or even Trevor."

She stood up in protest, her voluminous skirts swishing about her ankles violently. "But Mother! They are invited to my birthday ball. I thought that you were not prejudiced against other Supernaturals. In fact, it was you that encouraged me to befriend them."

"It is quite simply too dangerous for you to be around them," she said stiffly.

"Mother, you had better explain all of this or nothing will stop me from leaving the house at this moment," she said in a warning tone.

Her mother took a look at her and sighed as she realized that she wasn't bluffing. Then she said, "Your Angel blood is possibly the purest thing in existence. To a Vampire, it is the most addicting thing you could imagine. They will become obsessed by the scent, doing every thing they can to discover the source. You have always carried this scent; but on your eighteenth birthday, the scent will be at its strongest and I fear that Taylor may not be able to resist. She'll want a taste but will take too much and inadvertently kill you or even try and Turn you. Then there is also a matter of the Demon blood you possess. Demon blood is dirty and unclean. While Angel blood is one of the most purest liquids, Demon blood is the exact opposite. Not that it isn't tempting; it will beckon something to act on its most primal instinct or desire. For a Vampire that would be to feed. But for a Werewolf -"

"It would be to kill," she whispered as a cold shiver swept over her.

"I know that this is a lot for you to grasp, but you have to know these things. Because of the purity of your Angel blood it can be easily tainted. If that wasn't bad enough, your Demon blood will merely merge with that taintedness; holding it in your body. This makes your blood extremely malleable and changeable."

Sharlieka looked at her mother. Nothing that she had said had registered in her mind and now her shock was turning into confusion. She was about to tell her that but when she opened her mouth, Mother held up a silencing hand and began speaking.

"What that means is: you are now half Angel and half Demon, right?" She nodded her understanding and she continued. "Well, because of your unusual blood, when an outside force's blood comes into contact with yours, it doesn't change you completely or have no effect at all. Instead, it merges with your blood and makes it into something that is now new or what you originally were before. For example, lets say that for some reason or other, you ingest Vampire blood. Instead of it changing you completely, you would evolve so that you were part Vampire as well. You would be able to do what you can now, only the Vampire blood could either enhance them or dull them. Such as it might enhance your sense of smell but dull your immunity to sunlight. The good thing is that you keep any strengths that you already have. The catch is that you could also gain their weaknesses. If any type of Supernatural's blood blends with yours, it will merge."

She interrupted her with an impatient look. "So why is that necessarily a bad thing? All that means is that I could potentially become stronger. I would have all of their strengths and only a few of their weaknesses. You really needn't worry over that, now do you Mother?"

She looked at her with a quelling look. "Sharlieka, you do not speak to your mother in that tone." She frowned when her daughter gave an unladylike snort but merely continued. "With great power comes great sacrifice. All that power would slowly corrupt your soul and drive you toward insanity. People would easily be able to take advantage of you if you were ever to be in that state. I refuse to see that happen to my own daughter." She said the last sentence in an agonized tone. Sharlieka was curious as to what would make her Mother sound like that. She was also mildly ashamed for taking a twisted bit of satisfaction in her mother's pain.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Her voice quavered, making her sound close to tears.

Mother's eyes found hers; Sharlieka's were full of shock while her's were full of regrets. "I realize now my mistakes," she said almost too softly for her to hear. "Perhaps it would have been best to have gotten you use to the idea rather than to have sprung it on you at once, but I wanted for you to have a normal childhood when I did not. But it is too late to change mistakes, and now it would be foolish of me to let you go on unprepared."

"In one hour, at twelve o'clock, you will get your Angel and Demon powers. You will be able to heal, control minds, have the gift of invisibility; a trait of my family, and call upon a Heavenly sword. Whether it will be a Sword of Truth; with its golden flames, Justice; with pure white heat, or the rarest of them all, Vengeance who's flames glow a dark blue; I do not know. I am not sure about your Demonic skills, but I am certain that you will take after your father in that aspect. They are teleporting, glamouring, element calling, and the most dreadful ability one could have, soul reaping. Being the Prince of Darkness, I doubt that those were all he had, but for how much time we spent together, he was careful to guard his secrets. Also, you will have an immortal form, although the glamour will hopefully help with that."

"You are telling me that I have an immortal form, and these abilities, _and_ that I can call upon a flaming sword." She almost panicked while saying this.

"I know that this may be a lot to process-"

"A lot to process!" She jumped out of her chair again. "This has changed my whole life, so forgive me if I find it a little more than just ' a lot to process'." She started heading toward the door.

"Where are you going?", asked Mother.

"I am going out for some air," Sharlieka muttered.

Her mother's voice went high with panic as she said, "Wait, it is too dangerous for -"

Her mother's voice faded as she stepped outside. Not wanting to think about what had happened, she closed the door behind her, her heels making a brisk sound as she walked along the cobblestone path, her only light being that of the full moon shining above.

 

 

 


End file.
